Quitte A Se Quitter
by Cally-Muse
Summary: Ils avaient aimé se haïr. L'affection n'avait aucune place dans leur équation. / OneShot Drago-Hermione.


**Disclaimer:** Tout personnage, lieu etc. reconnu appartient à JKRowling.

* * *

><p><strong>. Quitte à se quitter .<strong>

* * *

><p>« Tu as tout? »<p>

Hermione regarda autour de la pièce, encore une fois. Jusqu'alors, l'esprit et les mains occupés, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire très attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'accordait une seconde de répit et qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ce qui se passait prenait vraiment forme.

Une boule dans la gorge, « Oui. »

Ginny pouvait lire dans ses gestes et dans sa voix que toute résolue qu'elle était, Hermione souffrait terriblement du chemin que les choses avaient pris. Elle n'allait pas lui demander si elle était sûre, ni si elle ne voulait pourquoi pas prendre un ou deux jours pour reconsidérer tout ça, ni si elle allait bien. Oui. Non. Évidemment. Voilà ce qu'auraient été ses réponses. Aussi fausses et évasives soient-elles. Au lieu de cela, elle fit chemin vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais prendre tes affaires de toilettes. »

Au moins cela lui laisserait un peu de temps toute seule, peut-être réfléchirait-elle une dernière seconde.

Hermione expira lentement en fermant les yeux. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à se sentir si triste et épuisée. Jamais elle n'était revenue sur aucune des décisions qu'elle avait prises dans sa vie. Jamais. Et aujourd'hui ne serait pas l'exception qui confirmerait la règle. A quoi bon, de toute façon?

Elle posa son manteau sur le lit parfaitement tendu et s'assit à côté, les yeux dans le vague. Elle tentait de se souvenir comment, pourquoi tout avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Quand avaient-ils commencé à se désaimer petit à petit? Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se posait cette question, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Parce que le changement avait été subtil et invisible, d'abord. Le simple fait d'oublier de se dire bonjour, d'éteindre la lumière sans se dire au-revoir. Un sourire vrai mais quelque peu forcé. Passer de 'nous' à 'je' sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait vraiment rien vu venir. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ginny revint dans la chambre et vit Hermione, l'air hagard à fixer devant elle. Elle soupira, posa la trousse de toilette sur la table de chevet et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie. En silence, elle lui prit la main. Elle avait du mal à réagir face à la passivité dont Hermione faisait preuve parce qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais connue ainsi. Hermione était de ces personnes à réagir au quart de tour, à laisser s'exprimer son mécontentement et sa colère facilement, à brûler de passion dans ses joies comme dans ses peines. L'Hermione à laquelle elle faisait face l'effrayait et la déstabilisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre? » lui demanda-t-elle, en espérant qu'en continuant ce qu'elles étaient venues faire ici, Hermione réagirait.

Elle tourna son regard toujours aussi vide vers Ginny. Hermione eu soudainement l'impression de sortir de son corps et de se voir, d'un point lointain, assise faisant face à Ginny et totalement non-réceptive. Elle était sûre d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle si défaite, alors?

« Gin'- »

« As-tu jamais douté de tes décisions, Hermione? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu doutes de celle que tu es entrain de prendre? »

« Elle a déjà été prise il y a longtemps. »

« Peut-être, mais en doutes-tu? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et plongea dans ses pensées, comme perdue entre deux phrases; suspendue quelque part entre la chambre et la porte d'entrée, pas tout à fait prête à faire ses adieux.

« S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'aime chez lui, dit-elle soudainement en souriant à son amie, c'est que peu importe notre agenda de la journée, peu importe la météo et peu importe l'état de notre relation ce jour-là, il ne manquait jamais de m'emmener -tous les lundis à midi sans exception- à l'hôpital où tout à commencé. Il n'a jamais raté un seul lundi en cinq ans. Je trouvais ça très romantique au tout début. Et puis c'est devenu un rituel, un besoin. Il me tirait du bureau toutes les semaines pour aller déjeuner à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Et puis il a manqué un lundi. Et le suivant. »

« On est lundi. »

« Oui. »

Hermione se leva et récupéra ses affaires de toilettes. Elle déposa la petite trousse dans la valise ouverte sur le sol, ainsi que son manteau avant de la fermer. Agenouillée par terre, Hermione respira profondément. Elle avait mal au cœur, littéralement mal au cœur.

« Tu sais pourquoi? », lui demanda Ginny.

« Oh, il ne me trompes pas si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça. »

« Je ne voulais pas insinuer - »

« Les gens ne le voient pas tous comme moi je le vois; comme moi je le connais. »

« Ce qui rend cette décision encore plus étrange à comprendre. »

« Tu disais que je ne prenais jamais de décision qui n'ait pas été mûrement réfléchie. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je la comprends. »

Hermione lui sourit. « Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » Mais Ginny parut cependant sceptique et réticente à la croire. « Nous ne sommes pas tous des Harry et des Ginny. Nous ne somme pas tous fait pour trouver notre âme sœur et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. C'est fabuleux ce que vous arrivez à vivre tous les deux après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Vraiment. C'est fabuleux d'avoir gardé foie et passion intactes. Mais on n'y arrive pas tous. »

« Hermione, ça te fait mal. »

« Non, plus maintenant. Ca fait simplement trop longtemps », dit-elle avec un peu de fougue renouvelée.

Ginny était au moins contente de constater cela. L'ancienne Hermione n'était pas tout à fait morte. Toujours assise sur le lit, elle regarda son amie elle assise par terre pendant un moment avant de reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle avait alors montré plus de faiblesse que dans tout ce qu'elle avait précédemment dit ou fait. Elle sut instantanément que ce simple geste, d'avoir volontairement avoué son impuissance à voir son futur, à en vouloir un l'avait vendue. Elle se leva en se raclant la gorge et en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard intense que lui lançait Ginny. Elle le sentait lui percer le dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon.

Jetant un regard alentour, elle constata pour la énième fois qu'elle avait bien tout récupéré.

« Est-ce qu'il sait? », fit Ginny, appuyée contre le mur à côté d'elle.

« Hum hum. Je ne m'enfuis pas Ginny. Nous en avons parlé. »

« Vous en avez parlé? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te froisse autant, Ginny? Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. »

« Je ne sais pas! », fit-elle exaspérée d'être aussi en colère. « Vous en avez parlé. Vous avez parlé de votre séparation. Dis comme ça, c'est comme dire que vous avez parlé de la météo. »

« C'est presque ça. »

« Tu es tellement désinvolte. »

« Et toi relativement incompréhensible. »

Ginny exhala et fit les cent pas, le temps au moins de mettre ses idées au clair. Puis apparemment un peu plus calme, elle s'assit sur le canapé.

« Ces six dernières années, vous nous avez prouvé tellement de choses. Il y avait tellement de choses et de personnes contre vous au début. Tous ces gens qui n'y croyaient pas une seconde, qui ne vous souhaitaient que du mal. Et aujourd'hui... »

« Quoi, tu penses qu'on leur donne raison? »

Ginny eut l'air contrit. « En quelque sorte. Toi et lui c'est comme un 'allez vous faire foutre' aux préjugés. C'est l'audace d'essayer et d'y arriver. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens en te voyant faire tes valises et t'en aller. »

« On a essayé. Pendant longtemps ça a été parfait. Et puis- »

« Les lundis manqués, oui je sais. »

« Ce n'est même pas que ça, Ginny. C'est tout le reste qui a disparu au fur et à mesure. On s'aimait. Oh ça, on s'aimait. On se déchirait aussi. Tu as été plus que témoin de nos engueulades, tu sais comment ça se passait. On était parfaits ensemble parce qu'on était prêts à se sauter à la gorge comme à se sauter au cou. Ca nous apportait un espèce d'équilibre. Une façon assez bizarre de jongler entre nos différences et nos points communs. »

« Quand tu en parles avec autant d'amour, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit fini. »

« Parce qu'il vaudrait mieux se haïr? Ginny, si tu as prêté attention, on se haïssait juste autant que l'on s'aimait. Et on se haïssait plus que tout au monde. Mais à un moment, la haine est devenue moins intense. Jusqu'à finir par disparaître. »

« Parce que vous avez fini de vous haïr, vous avez aussi fini de vous aimer? »

« C'est un peu ça. », fit Hermione, contente de se voir parler de la situation sans s'effondrer. En souriant presque même.

« Et c'est moi qui suis incompréhensible, après ça. »

Hermione sourit franchement à cela. Elle tenta alors d'apaiser son amie, « Ca n'a pas été facile de voir notre couple perdre toute la passion que nous avions mis dedans. Tout Poudlard et tout l'après guerre soudainement n'existait plus, un beau matin. Il est parti au travail sans me réveiller, sans me dire ni bonjour ni au revoir. Je sais que ça a l'air stupide, mais ça n'était jamais -absolument jamais- arrivé. Si c'était le lendemain d'un de nos accrochages, il me réveillerait juste pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou, pour me faire le haïr un tout petit peu plus. Si c'était un matin ordinaire, il me réveillerait pour – et bien, simplement pour l'aimer un peu plus. Jusqu'à il y a sept mois, il n'est jamais parti sans que je lui balance mon oreiller à la tête, ou que je l'embrasse. »

A ce moment précis, la boule se reforma dans la gorge d'Hermione. Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle avait quand même du mal à se faire à l'idée que demain matin, elle n'aurait même plus la possibilité de faire soit l'un soit l'autre. Parce qu'il ne serait pas dans le lit à côté d'elle. Il ne lui avait plus donné l'occasion de le faire depuis longtemps, mais au moins, elle avait le confort de savoir qu'il était à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« On est confortable ensemble. On a beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça ne suffit pas. »

« Pour d'autres, si. »

« Exactement, pour d'autres. Mais c'est nous, Ginny. Si tu nous avais vus ces derniers mois. A se sourire niaisement, à acquiescer à tout ce que l'autre disait. A ne pas se contrarier. A presque ne plus savoir comment agir en présence de l'autre. C'était effrayant. On se fait plus de mal que de bien si l'on reste ensemble. On est tombé d'accord. On s'affectionne plus que l'on s'aime. Et définitivement plus que l'on se hait »

Ginny acquiesça. « Je vois. »

« Si on avait 82ans, ce serait compréhensible. Mais on en a 27. A quoi ça sert de se retenir? Pourquoi faire semblant? On est bien trop honnête l'un envers l'autre pour prétendre. Lorsque les disputes se sont arrêtées, ça a fait horriblement mal. Je vis pour énerver cet homme. Et inversement. Sans ça, il n'y a plus de nous. L'affection que j'ai pour lui me tue parce que j'ai mal de ne plus le haïr. J'ai mal qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'intense. Et il en va de même pour lui. On n'était pas faits pour être ensemble pour toujours. Mais juste assez longtemps pour se préparer mutuellement à ce qui nous attendra sûrement après.

« Tu sais Ginny, je suis contente que tu sois là avec moi. Ca me permet de mieux analyser ce qu'il s'est passé. Où les choses sont sorties de leur droit chemin. »

« Si c'est une bonne chose... »

« C'est une bonne chose. »

Un dernier regard au salon lui apprit qu'elle n'oubliait définitivement rien, et Hermione fit chemin vers sa chambre. Elle redressa sa valise, l'empoigna et retourna au salon où Ginny était restée.

« Il ne voulait pas être là? »

« Comment ça? »

« Pour te voir partir. Il ne voulait pas être là? »

« Si. Mais il a été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital, » lui apprit Hermione.

« Alors … lui passe son lundi à l'hôpital. »

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Lui, aujourd'hui, lundi, il était à l'hôpital. Là où il travaillait, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés six ans auparavant. Elle eut la soudaine et profonde envie d'aller l'y retrouver. D'aller déjeuner à la cafétéria, en se disputant gentiment. Elle eut envie de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu il y a presque un an. Cette haine profonde qui les faisait tant s'aimer. Hermione serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes sur le sol et de voir s'envoler toutes leurs résolutions. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le vain espoir de retrouver la passion disparue. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait supporter encore bien longtemps le confort douillet dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Ils souffraient. Leur douce affection mutuelle les tuait à petits feux.

« Oui. Mais si ça voulait encore dire quelque chose, j'y serais aussi. »

Ginny acquiesça une nouvelle fois et se leva, enfila son manteau et prit le second sac, plus petit, qu'Hermione avait préparé.

« On y va, alors? »

« On y va. »

A la porte, Hermione posa la clé de l'appartement sur la petite table d'entrée. Elle sourit en laissant son regard dériver vers le porte-clé que Drago lui avait offert deux ans plus tôt. Un petit gant rouge de boxe. Il avait trouvé la blague très drôle, pendant qu'elle conjurait un vrai gant de boxe pour pouvoir le frapper avec. Il y a plus d'un an que leurs disputes leurs manquait à tous les deux. Ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

Drago et elle avaient aimé se haïr. L'affection n'avait aucune place dans leur équation.

* * *

><p><strong>. FIN .<strong>

* * *

><p>Sur <em>'Quitte à se quitter'<em> de Jenifer.

Voilà ce qui se passe quand, à 15 000 km de chez moi, je ne peux pas assister au jour le plus important de la vie de ma soeur. Après je ne sais pas comment manqué un mariage m'a fait faire rompre Drago et Hermione, mais bon. Qui s'en fout? :)

C'est un peu court, mais je pense avoir exprimé l'essentiel de ce que je voulais faire passer. Je ne suis pas une adepte des happy endings, vous l'aurez remarqué ...

Cally x


End file.
